Her Turning
by bloody faerie
Summary: Hermione is being sacrificed for an alliance with the vampires.
1. Her Turning

Ginny Weasley pulled out the hair pins from Hermione's hair. A small section of her hair fell down, curling perfectly. Lavender finished applying the lipstick on Hermione's lips, setting it aside to prepare a thin layer of lip gloss. Parvati and Padma was evening out the eyeliner and mascara on Hermione's eyes.

She was fully made up. The dress she wore was white and sheer, made from silk and chiffon. The thin straps rested onher delicate shoulders. The bust area of the dress was tight, pushing up her breasts, nearly spilling it out. The hem rested a few inches above her knees, revealing the milky skin of her lower legs. White strappy sandals were worn on her feet, the heel of her shoe was high, accentuating her calf and ankles.

Hermione stared at her reflection, tears were on the verge of falling. But she held it back, for the sake of the order.

After all the preparation made on her, Harry peeked in, telling Hermione and the rest that they have to leave. All the girls were dressed in white, but it was nothing compared to Hermione's.

They put their cloaks on and one by one, they stepped into the carriage.

The 2 hour trip was tiring, but not one of the girls showed it. When they stepped out of the carriage, being helped by Harry and 4 other order members. A man dressed in black held up his hand, signalling Harry and the others not to come close. Harry handed him a parchment, a contract signed but him and their lord.

He signaled 2 other men to assist him, leading them to the doors of an elegant mansion.

They entered, following the man they first met. Doors to the throne room were opened, revealing 20 vampires standing against the wall, surrounding the man seated one the huge chair.

"They are finally here" the man seated announced. He was handsome, looked like he was in his late 40's. Though his eyes looked centuries old.

Harry signaled Ginny, Lavender, Padma and Parvati to step forward.

"These are our gifts to your loyal servants"

The girls pulled the clasp of theire cloaks, revealing their faces to the crowd.

"Their magic is strong, taking them as your wives would give them and you, great power out world has ever seen."

Harry looked at the man straight in the eye, not showing fear.

"They are lovely Mister Potter. The number of our population is becoming smaller, this agreement of ours is the best decision i have ever made."

A number of his members nodded discreetly in agreement.

"And for you lord, the strongest witch in our generation" Harry walked toward Hermione and undid the clasp for her. Her cloak fell to the floor. The lord of the vampires looked at her with big eyes.

"Miss Hermione Granger, you are absolutely breath taking" He rose from his seat and called for the man to his right. Hermione guessed that he was the lord's right handman. His cloak revealed nothing but his chin and his lips.

The right handman approached her, then circled around her.

He looked toward his lord, who gave a nod to him.

"May i taste you?" his voice was alluring. His scent was absolutely delicious, it mad Hermione crazy. She looked at Harry, who gave a nod. The right handman held her hand, bring it up to his face. He turned it over, facing her wrist to him.

He gave a slow lick before pressing it up to his lips. He opened his mouth slightly, letting his fangs pierce her skin. Hermione felt the urge to pull back her hand, the pain was too much. She felt his suck lightly before pulling away his lips. With one final lick, he gently released her hand. He walked back to the lord, standing on his right.

"How was she?" the lord asked smiling lightly.

"Divine" the right handman spoke, his lips smirking. His lips was still coated with her blood, he licked it away slowly. Hermione watched him, it turned her on just licking away her blood on his lips.

"Wonderful. Although I am pleased with your gift, i can not accept her" The Order was taken aback.

"I am too old, to fight for you in the war. I am passing my throne to my successor." He mentioned to the man on his right.

A/N: Hehe. Just trying this out. I'll continue if you like it. Please review, i love those!


	2. Her New Lord

"Please take the ladies upstairs and show them in their rooms. We still need to discuss business" the lord ordered the man to his left.

The women followed quietly, glancing at each other, wodering what the men were about to talk about.

When the women left Harry took his chance in questioning the lord.

"We made a deal. I don't give a fuck about your successor, I have no trust in him" his jaw clenched visibly, holding in his anger.

"Mr. Potter, he would be able to help you win this war"

"That's right Potter, I am more powerful" the right handman spoke. He lowred his hood and smirked at Harry.

"Malfoy?! Seriously! Malfoy?"

The lord chuckled quietly.

"Remember Mr.Potter, it's you or them" somehow the lord found humor in this. He was confident that Harry would agree.

"How do I know that he would'nt betray us?" Harry knew that if they joined Voldemort all hell would break loose. The exiled vampires who joined Voldemort indulged, not just feed. They would suck the life away of every muggle.

"That's why I am making you another deal, in which, Mr. Malfoy's life is on the line. If he betrays you, all of this" He mentioned to the manor and his servants "Will be given to Miss Granger as well as my throne."

"How does this work?" Harry wanted to make sure.

"The night i pass on the throne, he will drink my blood, taking the oath. On the night of Miss Granger's turning, she would drink his blood, making her as powerful as he is."

"I would like to witness Hermione's turning"

The lord smiled, his sharp fangs rested on his lower lip.

"In her turning, she would not only drink his blood, he would drink hers. And he would take the precious gift the Order has given"

"Her virginity" Harry barely whispered

"Isn't that why she was given to the lord? Knowing her reputation, her virginity would not only taken, but her strong inner power would be released."

Harry knew about her virginity and what great power it possessed. That's why no one in the order dared to touch her.

"Alright. i agree" Harry said sadly. He already lost his friends. Ron had offered himself for the alliance to the werewolves and now Hermione to the vampires.

"I have great confidence in you Mr. Potter. You are welcome to witness the passing of the throne to mr. Malfoy. It would be in 5 days. And these are my gift's to you" 20 large men, walked infront of Harry before they kneeled down and bowed

Hermione sat on a huge bed. The bed cover, pillow cover, blankets, everything on the bed was white silk. She knew tonight would be the night the new lord would take her. She remembered how Harry explained everything to her. She smiled breif;y as she remembered Harrys red cheeks and the way he talked about sex with her. He blushed everytime he suggested things to do to a man in bed. Hermione sat infront of him, taking notes and would blurt out things like "They like that?!" or "In my what?!" or "Where the hell is that?!" or his favorite, which seemed to make him laugh "I have to use my mouth?!". She needs to be able to satisfy the If she could only give her virginity to Harry, so that he'd be strong than he already is.

He sacrificed everything for the sake of good.

She sighed out loud.

The door flew open, the new lord walked in gracefully. He looked at her up and down. With out his order she stood up.

"Strip. I want to open my gift as soon as possible."

A/N: OOOOHHHH!!! I love reviews! Especially the nice kinds! Hehehe!!! I've actually written 5 chapters of this story. You can read it and some other stories I've written. I'm getting a beta soon so expect the 6th chapter to be great! By the way, my other story Pasts Unveiled would be uploaded soon! I love you all!!!

Check out my other stories at :

http://hp. 


	3. Her Discovery

He pulled a near by chair front the corner of the room and placed it in front of her. He sat down, his robe exposing his lean body covered in black clothing. The hood of his cloak still covered half of his face.

She reach behind her dress, reaching the ribbon that held up her dress.

"Be a tease and turn around." His voice was husky, seductive; even she could not resist it. She smiled teasingly, even though her heart was beating fast because of her nervousness. She slowly turned around and flipped her hair to her right shoulder, exposing her back to him. She pulled at the ribbon slowly. The left strap of her dress slid down. When the top part of her dress was losing, it slid down her body and fell on the floor. She turned her head to left and smiled at him sexily.

Her eyes widen as Draco Malfoy looked back at her smirking, and his hand adjusting the front of his pants.

"Malfoy?!" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest covering her. Even though her back was to him she still felt too exposed. She turned her head to stare in front of her, not wanting to look at him. She felt embarrassed, undressing in front of Malfoy.

She him chuckle softly.

He stood up and unclasped his cloak letting it fall into the floor. He walked towards her and pressed him palms on the bare back. He pressed his lower body to her ass, making sure she felt how hard her was. He leaned his head forward, placing a kiss on her left shoulder.

"Oh, don't be shy now" She could feel him smirk against her shoulder.

She closed her eyes wishing that it was just a dream and she would wake up with some one else standing behind her. She felt her nipples harden as he kissed her shoulder.

"I want to see you Hermione," He said as he moved his hands to her front, resting on her lower abdomen.

Her eyes opened quickly as she heard him say her name. She looked back to her left and saw how close he was to her.

Her hands fell to her sides. He kissed the side of the base of her neck. Her body shuddered and she leaned her head back to his shoulder. He opened his mouth, his tongue darting out licking her skin. She raised her arms and placed her hands to his head, pushing him more to her. He sucked and sucked and stopped as he heard her let out a small moan. Her hands were massaging his scalp and trying to pull him to kiss that spot again.

He pulled his head back and smiled as he saw a dark hickey.

"Can I taste you again?" His breathing was erratic. He groaned out was he felt her ass press harder to his groin.

She nodded discreetly, preparing for his bite.

He side the side of her neck and sucked the skin there. He raised his hands higher and cupped her breasts. She kneaded her breasts and she moaned again.

His Left hand slid down and slips in her panties. He rubbed her clit and soon she was moaning. Her chest heaved up and down heavily. Short hot breaths escaped from her lips. Draco ground his hips into her ass groaning as she moved her hips into a circular motion.

His right hand pinched her nipple and his left entered his fingers in her as he bit into her neck. She let out a high-pitched moan. He pumped his fingers in and out as he drank slowly. Her legs started to tremble as she felt her self coming. After a few more pumps she came. Her walls squeezed his fingers. He stopped as he let her ride her orgasm. He lifted his head from her neck and watched as blood trickled down from the wound. He licked it off and breathed in her scent.

She panted heavy, her eyes closed and her lips parted.

He smiled as he watched her.

"Do you want to taste yourself?" He whispered to her ear. Instead of answering, she turned around and pressed her body against his. She admired his face. He looked flawless. Her eyes dropped to his lips, still coated with her blood. She pulled the front of his robes to her and kissed him hard. The kiss was passionate and full of urgency. He returned the kiss. He felt her soft tongue licked away her own blood from his lips. He groaned at how much she was enjoying this. He pulled away and stared at her eyes.

"You are beautiful. I can't wait to bury my cock in your tight pussy." She shivered at thought and excitement of it.

"Sleep. Get some rest. I think I drank too much from you. You must be exhausted" He carried her bridal style and laid her on the bed.

He pulled up the blanket and covered her body. Her eyes became heavy and soon she was asleep. He looked at her and sighed. She was everything he wanted. He had secretly wanted her when they were still in school and now he finally has her. He looked at his bite mark and pressed him thumb on the wound. He rubbed it gently and soon it healed.

He stripped off his clothes and lay beside her.

A/N: I love reviews! I become giddy when I see some one new has reviewed hehehehe I love you all!


	4. His Hermione

Harry stood patiently wearing a thick black coat. He was in the shrieking shack, and no matter how bad the memories he had here, it was the safest place.

A huge window banged open. Harry turned his head to the direction of the sound. Finding no one around, he flicked wand, shutting all the doors and windows tight. A large werewolf stood ,just meters away from Harry. It stood up straight, and soon it arched its back and howled in pain. It started to transform.

Ron stood were the werewolf was. His red hair was longer, reaching up to his shoulders. His naked form had bulked up.

"Blimey Harry didn't you bring me coat? I'm freezing my fucking balls here?" He shivered slightly. Harry chuckled, tossing Ron his coat.

"We've made alliance with the vampies. How's your lot?" Harry asked

"We've been able to tame ourselves in our werewolf form. We're now training to transform back and forth to our liking. Thanks for the potion by the way it's a big help."

The Order was able to create a potion that calms a werewolf.

"Guess who's Hermione's soon to be husband?" Harry reached to his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit it. He inhaled deeply, and then blew it out.

Ron just finished buttoning u the coat as Harry lit a stick. Harry threw the box at him and Ron lit a stick.

"20 galleons say you can't guess who" Harry smiled.

"Make it 50" Ron said confidently as smoke escaped his mouth and nostrils.

"How the fuck did you find out?" Harry was sure Ron wouldn't know.

"Our alliance with the blood suckers have been made ages ago"

"Ah.."

"By the way Harry, one of my spies has informed me that a death eaters' little girl ran away to hide from them"

"Oh? Who might that be?"

Ron chuckled before lifting up the cigarette to his lips

"Parkinson"

Hermione woke with the blinding her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and remember why she was there.

She looked at her side, expecting a sleeping Draco at her side.

The bathroom door flew open and out came a naked Draco, drying his hair with a white towel.

His body was perfect. His arms and chest were muscled, but his body was lean.

She didn't like men with bulging chests and arm like Viktor had. His waist and hips were narrow, perfect for wrapping her legs around. His legs were long and defined. And his manhood…

Hermione felt her throat suddenly dry.

He was very.. endowed.

He stopped rubbing his hair with the towel. HE looked at her and smiled.

She had never seen him smile. He looked very handsome when he did.

"I had breakfast brought up. I heard you love strawberries."

She smiled at him.

"Yes, I do"

She looked down at her half naked form. She pulled up the covers and blushed.

Draco noticed her cheeks turn red. He walked toward an armoire and pulled out a red silk robe and handed it to Hermione.

She took the robe and put it on.

"You look lovely in red"

"Thank you" She blushed again.

Draco put on a robe similar to hers but it was black.

Elves soon entered and prepared breakfast on the small circular table at the corner.

He mentioned the food to her and walked towards it. She stood up and sat across from him.

"What's it like?" Hermione asked as she picked up the fork and made a reach for the strawberries.

Draco handed the bowl to her and then picked up a toast.

"Feels the same, I guess. I was born with it."

She looked at him questionably and he noticed her.

"Vampires are well, not the same with the muggles write about. You know, being dead and what not. It's actually like a gift." He said was he buttered his toast.

He continued.

"You see, in the 14th century a wealthy count, Count Andoline, had taste for blood. He looked like any other person; he didn't had fangs in other words. He bit hard into people's necks or shoulders with normal canines and well, it's like evolution, he grew fangs after awhile, making it easier to draw blood" He bit into his toast and drank his juice.

Hermione listened attentively, her half bitten strawberry forgotten.

"Human blood made him feel stronger, his speed and hearing ability improved. Everything became better. Blood slowed down his aging and his physical flaws disappeared. He tainted his own blood, that's why being a vampire has been passed on."

She put down her fork and sat up straight.

"So, you mean we wont live forever?" Hermione asked.

"No, that's not true." He smiled.

"But," He continued, "Blood is essential to us, it nourishes our body's"

"What if we have children? Will we have to feed a baby a bottle of blood when their born?"

Draco was shocked at her mentioning children.

He shrugged it off and answered her

"It's blood cravings will develop once he matures. I started when I was 15"

"Oh.." She suddenly felt quiet.

Her children would have the same curse she was about to receive. She imagined how hard it would be for their future.

Draco also thought about his future. His children with her and how they would live. He imagined how beautiful she'd look pregnant with his son.

A/N: So, im making my own kind of vampires. i hope it's alright. I had to make it fit so that my story would work. Tell me what you think about it. i promise the next chapter would be yummier. Her turning would still be after a few chapters. i've already thought of what will happen. This chapter is just a small history on my version of vampires and the scene of Harry and Ron is a small introduction to the outside story of hermione and Draco.


	5. His New AdditionAddiction

Pansy pulled her cloak tighter around her body. It was late in the evening and she was in a crowded park in the heart of muggle London. Her once short shiny hair was now long and frizzy. It grew into uneven lengths. She use to have bangs that perfectly fell just above her eyebrows. It now fell past her eyes; every now and then she pushed it back so that it won't cover her eyes.

She can't remember the last time she had a bath. It has been days since she left. The death eaters had just killed her mother and she was next in line. Women are week and worthless, that's what they said to her. Just a good fuck to release tension.

She closed her eyes briefly and remembered the last time she was with those people. Crabbe and Goyle wanted to have her.. At the same time. She shivered at the thought of their flabby bodies.

Her stomach crumbled in pain. Last time she ate was yesterday, a piece of a nearly finished sandwich she stole from a cafe. It was left unfinished, sitting on a plate where outdoor tables and chairs where.

She accidentally stepped on the hem of her robe and she tumbled down on the concrete floor. She scraped her knees on the rough cement. Tears stung her eyes and she pulled her knees to her chest. The muggles won't even look at her. She looked like a homeless person wandering off. She looked down to the floor, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

A pair of black leather boots came into to view. She looked up at the person looking down at her. Green eyes looked at hers. She left her heart stop beating. He looked different. He no longer wore his glasses. She had heard rumors that he had magically had them fixed. He looked handsome.

He bent down and picked her up, letting her head rest on his chest. She clung to him, not wanting to ever let go. For the first time in weeks, she felt hope.

Harry walked in the Order Headquarters. Nodded to an auror and went up to his room. Everyone from the Order had decided to stay there. Their families had been forced into hiding. Pansy fell asleep in his arms. Reaching the door that lead to his room, he flicked a finger, opening the door. He kicked the door, closing it behind him. He lay Pansy on his bed and started to undo her clothing. He wasn't worried about modesty anymore; he just had to get her dirty clothing of her. The same auror he nodded to came it, bringing him a small basin filled with water and a small towel.

Once Pansy was naked, he kneeled on the floor beside the bed. He started to wipe off the dirt from her face.

Even without a reason for trusting her, he took care of her through out the night.

A/N: I know it's short.. but if i write longer chapter, i tend to mess the story up. Bare with me please. beside, i don't take too long to write a chapter. I love the review.

The 6th chapter is up in 


	6. His Secret Release

His Secret Release

Draco opened his eyes slowly. He glanced at the clock beside his bedside table. It was 3 in the morning and he was sporting a tremendous erection. He looked at Hermione sleeping at his side and looking beautiful. Her hair was spread out on the pillow and the silk sheets were twisted around her nude body in a delicious fashion.

He quietly got out of bed and headed to the shower. He took off his boxers and went under the shower. He looked down at his aching cock and wrapped his hand around it.

He and Hermione had spent the night before teasing each other. He remembered how her lips and tongue felt when she was ravishing him. His chest had hickeys and bite marks; he shuddered with delight as he thought of her biting him.

He pumped his cock slowly at first, closing his eyes as he imagined Hermione writhing under him. He went down on her last night and swore he could still taste her in his mouth. He let out a soft groan as his fist pumped faster.

He remembered Hermione cupping her own breasts as he licked her folds. It was very erotic when she watched him in between her legs just as he watched her. The way her lips parted as soft moans came out.

His left arm supported him against the wall as his right fisted his cock. He pumped his hands faster and faster until he came. He groaned out loud as he squirted onto the wall. When he was done, he hung his head for a moment before grabbing the soap and lathered his body with it. He shampooed his hair next, then rinsed off.

He dried himself with the towel and wrapped it around his hips before going back to the room. Using another towel he dried his hair.

He looked up to see Hermione propped on her elbows, watching him. The blanket discarded and her legs bent open. He stopped as he looked at her lustily.

Her hair fell down around her breasts, pink nipples peeking out. She lifted her hand and rested it to her knee then she slid it down slowly to her inner thigh.

He instantly felt himself get hard again. He threw his towel on the floor and pulled at the one at his hips, letting fall to his feet. His cock stood hard. She looked at his eyes sexily before dropping her gaze to his manhood. She bit her lower lip and brought her hand to her sex.

She started rubbing her clit just as he had done hours ago. He walked up to the bed and crawled to her. She lay back down and pulled him to her. She kissed him passionately as he was on all fours. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her hands on his back and lightly massaging his muscles as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Her hands roamed his torso before sliding down to his ass. She gave it a squeeze before reaching forward to wrap her hand around his cock. He pulled away and gave a loud moan. He dropped his head again and kissed her.

She moved her hand and started to pump him.

His hips thrust forward in her hand.

Hermione felt her lips curve in a smile.

She loved the fact that she made him moan.

Pansy opened her eyes not recognizing the bed she had slept in. She sat up and her eyes roamed around the huge room.

The door opened and Harry strolled in.

"You're up. That's great." He smiled at her.

She looked at him confused.

He sighed and sat down beside her.

"I'm offering you a spot in the Order. We train here, physically and magically, until we are needed. We hunt Death Eaters who roam around Muggle and wizarding London. Having you with us gives us an advantage because of the information you know. You will be well protected and sheltered. So that means no more sleeping on the streets just waiting for Death Eaters to pick you up."

"I thought you were going to imprison me." She sighed with relief.

"We just want your loyalty."

She thought for a minute before finally deciding on where she stood.

"I'll join. I will pledge my loyalty to you, Harry."

Harry looked at her and smiled. She was the first one in the house who had called him Harry. Every one here had treated him as if he was god and rarely spoke to him.

"Good. I'll draw you a bath and get you some clean clothes. Sound good? Then we'll have breakfast together."

"Harry?"

He looked back at her

"Why are you being so nice? I mean…You took care of me. Why is that?"

Harry bit his lower lip and thought nervously.

She pressed her lips to stop her from smiling. Seeing him bite his lip made him look adorable.

"It's just that…You know, I…" He sighed out loud.

"When I first saw you, and every time I look at you, I remember Hogwarts." He said, then he turned to leave.

Pansy clutched the blanket and smiled. A blush crept over her face. No one had ever said that before and it made her feel special for the first time.

Harry closed the door and leaned back against it. He rested the back of his head on the wooden door.

He had missed all his friends terribly. And seeing Pansy snuggled in the bed made him feel at home. A smile was plastered to his face as he kicked himself off the wall and made his way down the stairs.

Ron opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He was in the middle of a large bed and in his arms were two beautiful women, one on each side. The daughter of his former clan lord was very sexy and very kinky. She enjoyed the company of men and women and both at the same time.

She was straightforward with her desires and as soon as her father passed the title of clan lord to Ron, she wasted no time in showing him what she wanted. They had planned to be wed soon, right after the war. When he brought a third party into the relationship, she was thrilled and quickly fell in love with her. Victoria was an amazing girl and his love for her had grown since he had arrived here.

When Victoria told him that she loved the other woman, he was shocked and excited. The other woman he had brought was none other than Luna Lovegood. She was his former lover when they were still training for the Order. He was glad that Luna was open and very eager to be with them. She had been turned into a werewolf just a few weeks ago and the sex had never been better.


	7. HerHis OldNew Competion

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Said a sexy voice from the door. Draco was in his private study fixing some of the legal documents he was handling. He looked up to see his former lover leaning her body at the edge of the doorframe. She wore a tight black dress that dipped low in the front, exposing a large amount of cleavage.

"Well, Ms. Andoline, you've returned." He said bitterly. He immediately went back to his work. Elisabeth Andoline was the daughter of his lord. She had piercing blue eyes and jet-black hair. She was very comfortable with her curvaceous body and she rarely hid it. Her beauty was stunning, but she lacked the brains and the personality to keep his interest. Her lips were painted red, making them appear even fuller.

She let out a sigh and walked towards him. She went around his large study table and pushed some of the papers, making a mess on his table. She sat down on the table and crossed her legs, making sure he got an eye full.

Draco glanced quickly towards her legs then looked away shaking his head.

He huffed out a loud breath before leaning back to his chair.

"What do you want, Elisabeth?" He raised an eyebrow.

She laughed softly, throwing her head back slightly. She had a smile on her face that he was very familiar with. She slid onto his lap and starting running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, love, isn't obvious? I want to get back with you."

"Well you, my dear, are too late. I don't want you anymore." Who would? She was the one who left him for a muggle she liked to feed on.

"Oh? When daddy passes the throne to you, who else would be there by your side? You look like you need some release." She said as she leaned to him, giving his neck a long lick.

He gently pushed her away, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"I can't believe your father hasn't told you."

"About the mudblood? Pfft, she'll be easily discarded since I'm back." She leaned in again, but his hands held her in place.

"No, Elisabeth. We're through." She looked at him confused.

"But Drake I thought-"

"No. That mudblood you're referring to is my queen."

She stood up and faced him, her hands planted on her hips.

"I won't have it. You love me. Why would she take my place?" She said angrily.

"I don't love you anymore. When you left, the feelings I had for you left, too. I'm starting to love someone else. Get over yourself, Elisabeth."

"How could you not love me anymore, Draco?" She sat on his table again.

He shook his head and tried to stand up. She stopped him, pushing him down again onto his chair. She pulled the hem of her dress higher and straddled him on his chair. He looked away as his put his hands on her waist to push her off him. She made him look at her, grinding her hips slightly to his semi-hard cock. His hands relaxed making Elisabeth smile.

"Don't tell me that you're falling in love with the mudblood." She said as she leaned to him again.

"Draco, where did you say the lib…" Hermione stopped halfway through her sentence. She looked at him, then at Elisabeth, then back to him.

"Oh." She said as she stood there. She took a few steps back and ran down the corridor.

Draco pushed Elisabeth off him and took off, running in Hermione's direction. His eyes scanned the corridor, resting on the open doors leading to the patio and the huge garden. He quickly shouted for his followers and ran out.

Hermione ran into the garden. She had no intention of stopping. Legs took her as far away as she could get. She stopped as she pushed through the hanging vines. She looked back, not seeing the path she ran on.

She was catching her breath, walking past the thick vines. The trees towered over her. It was mid-afternoon, but the trees blocked the sunlight. She walked forward until she entered a small archway. It led to a small, isolated garden. Different types of exotic flowers covered the path. She pulled up the long skirt of her dress and pulled off her shoes. She walked barefoot, exploring the beautiful garden.

A small pond was located in the middle. She kneeled in front of it and dipped her fingers in, creating ripples. The water was crystal clear with water lilies floating in the middle.

The water soon stilled, she look down and saw her own reflection. She smiled a bit and plucked a nearby flower from a bush and placed it behind her ear. She looked down again at the water to see her reflection, but instead of seeing herself alone, another face reflected behind her in the water. She looked back and stared at the handsome man smiling back at her.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, his wand out in front of him, lighting the path before him. The sun had already set and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He looked behind him, but all of his fellow vampires shook their heads telling him that they hadn't seen her.

Cold sweat trickled down his forehead as panic washed over him.

He pushed through the thick vines before seeing an archway and a pair of her shoes. He held his breath and hoped she was alright.

She stood up and stared at his eyes. He had hypnotic jewel-toned eyes. His long black bangs fell perfectly to his forehead. The smile on his lips was just irresistible.

"I never thought I would find something more beautiful than this garden." He said as he stepped closer to her. She stood, lips parted, unable to speak. It was like he had cast a spell over her, making her not want to move. He waved his hands in front of her face before fixing the flower that rested behind her ear.

He then rested his hand at the napped of her neck, his other on the small of her back. He pulled her closed and his eyes slowly closed. She thoughtlessly closed her own, wanting to feel his lips on hers.

The thought of Draco and the other woman faded away as he kissed her. He pulled away, their lips just centimeters apart and she felt him taking her breath away, literally.

Then he saw her, in the embrace of another man. He felt his anger explode within him and walked toward them. As he neared he saw what the man was doing to her. From her lips a white mist was coming out; the man was sucking her soul away.

"Hermione!" He yelled again. His followers were running toward her and her captor.

The man looked at him and glared at him before turning into a white smoke and drifted away. Hermione fell down limply. Her face was pale. Draco ran to her and picked her up.

"Burn this place" He said to his followers. They started pointing their wand at the trees and flowers, incinerating them to ashes.

He Apparated them to their room and laid her on the bed. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, her breaths short. He kneeled in front of her and let his tears fall.


	8. His Forever Enemy

A/N: Thank you to my beta, LunaSeay!

Draco woke up suddenly. He opened his eyes to see Hermione in front of him. She had been covering him with a blanket before he woke up. Hermione looked down at him with hurt still visible in her eyes.

When they got back to the manor the medic instructed him to let her rest. He fell asleep in an arm chair while watching over her.

"Hermione, I'm…" She pressed a finger to his lips shushing him.

She crawled into his lap and straddled his hips. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. She responded by grinding her hips against his. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands wandered down her back then slid up to her arms. He caressed her arms slowly and then pulled down the straps of her nightgown that he had dressed her in earlier.

She kissed him harder, a moan erupting from her throat. He slid the straps further down her arms, pulling the nightgown away to reveal her breasts. He pulled back, to kiss her jaw. He pressed kisses down her neck, trailing lower over her chest. His lips caught her nipples, circling them with his tongue.

She threw back her head and moaned. She moved her hips faster, rubbing her heat on his still covered cock. He moaned with his lips still covering her nipple. He opened his mouth wider and bit at the flesh just above her nipple. She let out a soft "Oh!" and pulled his head closer. Draco sucked her nipple and her blood and reached down to pull up the hem of her nightgown. His hand slid from her thigh to her sex.

He pushed the fabric of her panties aside to touch her pussy. He rubbed her clit and felt her shake a bit. She pulled his head back up and kissed him, tasting her own blood on his tongue. She pulled away slightly and looked deep into his eyes.

He watched as her eyes darkened and her eyelids slowly dropped. She leaned into him, her nose touching his. Her small hand slid down his chest and pulled his shirt from the top of his pants. She unbuttoned his pants and opened his zipper. Her hand reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out. She lifted herself and guided his cock to her entrance.

She lowered herself onto him, his cock being enveloped by her tight pussy. As he gasped out, she pulled his head to hers, their lips barely touching. His eyes widened as he felt his Hermione draining away his soul.

……

Draco sat up suddenly and looked around the room to find Hermione. He sighed loudly, relieved that it was only a dream. He groaned out loud as he felt his cock painfully tightening his pants. He stood up and walked to the bed. No Hermione sleeping soundly on the bed. The blanket and covers were thoroughly mused.

He was about to run out and have a search party look for her. He turned around and faced a surprised Hermione. The glass from hands slipped. He caught it with lightning speed.

"Draco! You scared the hell out of me!" She said, clutching her chest.

Draco placed the glass on the table. Hermione was about to ask him what was wrong. She never got to ask her question. Draco pulled her into a tight embrace. He smelled the scent of her hair and leaned his head into her neck. She stood on her tiptoes just to be able to lean her head against his shoulder.

She knew exactly what his embrace meant. She could feel his relief, his apology and his love.

Marcus Andoline stepped down from his carriage. He wrinkled his nose at the land. It wrecked of death. He adjusted his hat and walked up the pebbled path to a large house. It was nowhere near the size of his manor, but it was decently large.

Three vampires stalked after him dressed in black leather trench coats and boots. They discreetly looked around, checking to see if there was any threat to their Lord.

Andoline stopped in front of the main entrance and kicked it open. The main lobby was dark and empty. Cobwebs covered every corner and dust coated the floors.

He walked in and went straight to the stairs. He skipped one step where a dead rat lay. One of his vampires kicked the body of the dead rat to the side, softly hissing at the disturbing thump in made as the body hit the wall.

He continued up and walked straight ahead. He stopped once again in front of a large door. Light seeped out of the cracks of the door. He lifted his gloved hand and twisted the doorknob open.

He entered a large office. Candles were lit everywhere. Old books were stacked on the floor covered in dust and cobwebs. The shelves covered every wall in the room.

In the middle of the room stood a large desk with old parchment and broken quills scattered across the top. The chair behind the desk started to rock back and forth. It turned around revealing a handsome man in his mid-twenties. A big sarcastic smile was plastered on his face. He brought up a lit cigar to his lips and inhaled the smoke.

"I didn't know the dead could still use their lungs." Andoline said.

The handsome man's jewel-like eyes twinkled as he leaned back to his chair and brought his feet up to the back.

"Marcus! I have been expecting you!" He said he continue to rock his chair back and forth.

"Well, your little stunt did leave me amused."

"Ha! And what a delicious young bride you've got. Wasn't able to control myself when I saw the swells of her breasts peeking out from her dress." The man said, obviously trying to piss Marcus off.

The he continued

"I'll get her just like I got your wife and your father's wife and his father's wife and… Would you like me to list them all down?"

"There's a war going on Antonio! Keep you cold dead ass out of it!" Marcus said angrily.

"Oh? After the proposition I got from this noseless fella, I think my delectable ass is already in it."

"You wouldn't, Antonio!"

"Oh? When I have you dead I get that pretty little virgin to play with."

"Going to keep her before killing her off? Be neutral you idiot."

"Kill her? I intend to make her my mate. We'll live our soulless lives together, fucking on the same bed I had your wife and your mother on." He sneered.

Andoline kept his head high.

"Watch you're back. I'll be able to find a way to kill you." Marcus said as turned to leave.

"Oh, I'm just counting down the days until my immortal body would perish! Just to let you know, your dead father said the same thing!" Antonio yelled out before laughing maniacally.

As Marcus neared the carriage, he ordered one of his followers to call Harry Potter.

"Tell him an immortal has joined Voldemort."


	9. HisHer Discreet Enemy

A/N: Thank you to LunaSeay my beta! She is just wonderful!!!

She never wanted it to happen.

Hermione thought to herself as she "accidentally" passed by Draco's office and when she "accidentally" opened the door and "accidentally" started snooping around.

Hermione tiptoed inside Draco's office. It was her first time actually being in there.

She remembered the woman who was straddling him yesterday. She was determined to find out who the hell she was.

She walked around his large desk and seated herself on his chair and started checking the papers on top. She felt like a snoop, but the image of Draco and that woman just replayed in her head again and again.

She started pulling open the drawers of his desk. She found nothing except old parchment and quills. She pulled at the last drawer and discovered it was locked. She quickly looked around for something to open it.

She sighed loudly before checking that no one was in sight. Harry told her never to show her magic to anyone. She placed her palm on the keyhole and pulled back as she heard the lock open.

Inside were small vials filled with clear blue liquid.

"His memories." She whispered to herself.

She reached for one and popped off the cork. She felt herself being sucked in and found herself in Draco's bedroom. On the bed was the woman she had seen the day before and Draco; she felt her heart beat louder as she watched them. The woman was on all fours, completely naked and Draco was pounding into her from behind.

Draco's upper body leaned forward, lying against her back. He reached forward towards the sides of the bed and pulled out long satin ropes tied to the bed. He lifted himself off her and thrust his hips to her. He held the ropes as he leaned back, thrusting harder and harder. The woman's ohs and ahs became louder. He then gave one hard thrust and emptied himself in her.

Hermione dropped the vial and felt tears in her eyes.

"Kinky isn't he?" said a voice from the door. Hermione looked at her and slammed the drawer shut. The woman she just saw in Draco's memories stood before her in a little purple nightgown and a dress robe.

"He liked being rough. That was the kind of sex we always had. Amazing isn't it?" She said teasingly with a small smirk on her lips.

"Sorry, I'm not even supposed to be here." Hermione stood up, avoiding the stare of the other woman.

"Don't tell me you're leaving now. We just met. I'm Elisabeth Andoline." Elisabeth said as she unenthusiastically held up her arm wait for a handshake.

"Hermione. I need you to please get out of my way." Hermione said as she neared the door.

"Don't get too comfortable in Draco's bed. Soon enough, I'll be back there with him above me, fucking me like there's no tomorrow. I'm the kind of woman he wants." Elisabeth said walking toward Hermione. She rounded her and stopped as Elisabeth stood behind her.

She leant in and whispered to Hermione's ear "He'll never be like that with you."

Elisabeth backed off and went out of the door.

Hermione stood in her spot, her head held high and a tear falling down her cheek.

Ron sat on a large throne with his head propped up by his arm. Victoria and Luna sat on each side, looking bored and staring at nothing.

In front of him a small man kneeled explaining why there was no more potion left in the storage room.

Ron yawned loudly, his mouth opening widely. Victoria and Luna snickered at Ron and his not so subtle boredom.

The throne room's doors opened and two men entered dragging another body behind them.

Ron sat up at this and dismissed the small man.

"What's the meaning of this?" He gestured to the man who lay on his side. It was one of his friends who joined him in being a werewolf.

Ron stood up and neared Seamus, who was bound and beaten.

"My Lord, we have found a traitor" Said the man who held Seamus' ropes.

"A traitor?! He is one of my loyal friends!" Ron yelled, making the other man shudder.

"We found the stolen potions in his quarters and we found these." They handed him letters from Death Eaters that were addressed to Seamus, stating the amount he would receive if he sent the potions the Order made to be given to the werewolves on their side.

Ron looked hard at Seamus. Seamus lay still, his eyes concentrating on the ground.

"Stand back and escort my wives to my suite." Ron said as he shed his robe, leaving him in his black trousers.

"Ron, no!" Luna stood up.

Ron looked back at her and questioned her for defending Seamus.

"I want to watch." She said as she stood by his side.

"Me, too." Victoria stood beside him.

Ron smiled at his wives.

He walked toward Seamus and bent down.

"You know how much I hate being betrayed." Seamus looked up with fear in his eyes.

Ron stood up and started to transform. Seamus screamed as Ron bit into his shoulder and pulled off his arm.

Limb by limb, Ron showed his followers what happens to traitors.

Vincent looked at his son-in-law and smiled. Ron was the perfect leader for his pack.

Hermione sat on Draco's bed and was feeling around on the sides. She felt her heart stop as she pulled out a satin rope from the bottom of the mattress. Tears fell from her eyes. Draco hasn't moved on. Everything that reminded him of Elisabeth was still with him.

She jumped off the mattress, disgusted by the bed where he and Elisabeth fucked.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned to face the door. There Draco stood with a small vial in his hand.

"Did you see this?" He questioned her.

Hermione bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Why do you still keep it?" She asked.

Draco looked down and said nothing.

"Do you still love her?" At this Draco looked at her.

"Why would you think that? I wasn't able to get rid of it because Elisabeth has the key. A magical key, I can't use magic to open it"

Hermione looked down. She felt relieved but a small part of her doubted what he said.

"Hermione, I love you." Her head snapped up at his words.


End file.
